50 True and Funny Naruto Facts
by bunnypopcorn
Summary: These facts are totally TRUE even though some might not seem like it, this is a fic to celebrate the 90,000th Naruto fanfiction!


50 True and Funny Naruto Facts

Note: These facts are totally TRUE even though some might not seem like it, this is a fic to celebrate the 90,000th Naruto fanfiction!!

1.Shikamaru and Ino are a cute couple aren't they? What if they had kids? What would they name them? Shikamaru+InoShino. THEY'LL NAME THEIR SON SHINO!!

2.What would happen if Naruto didn't have Kyuubi? Let's go back to the battle with Haku and Zabuza and see how that would turn out:

Haku's got the crystal ice mirrors jutsu going on and Sasuke gets hit with too many needles and he faints. Everyone's an idiot and they think he's dead, Naruto's just as angry and miserable as Sakura but what can he do? He's got no Kyuubi to give him the immense chakra he needs so therefore, Naruto and Sasuke get severely injured and maybe they even die.

3.Shino and Ino rhyme but of course you now know that from the first fact but did you ever notice that….Kabuto and Naruto rhyme?

4.Lots of Japanese people put their last names first like Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke, in English it's the first name first (lol,obviously), Rock Lee's last name is Rock---have you ever heard someone say his name as "Lee Rock"?

5.Tenten's a radio station: CFRB News Talk Radio Tenten. X3

6.Everyone from the Sand Team has something on their back and it's essential for their battles.

7.GaaLee and ShikaTema are popular couples/pairings because Gaara saved Lee from Kimimaro and Temari saved Shikamaru from Tayuya, but why isn't KanKiba (KankuroxKiba) a popular couple if Kankuro saved Kiba from Sakon and Ukon?

8.In episode 1, when Sasuke and Naruto kissed Naruto didn't have his whiskers! Don't believe me? Watch it again!! It's so hilarious how everyone concentrates on that moment and puts it in their AMVs or profiles or make it their avatar but nobody ever noticed. XD

9.(This one isn't too unbelievable) In episode 117 or 118 Orochimaru was in the shower.XDDD

10.(Spoilers for Shippuuden) Obito Uchiha is later found out as Tobi from the Akatsuki right? How can Obito still be alive when Sasuke and Itachi are the only Uchihas left?

11.In the episode when Ino was talking to Chouji about girls not liking fat guys and guys not liking fat girls, Shikamaru winked at Ino when she was walking away, what was that about??X3

12.In episode 119 does anyone find it awkward that Kimimaro and Lee went into the same fields at the same time??

13.In the ending "Yellow Moon" all the girls have cell phones, yet cars and guns were invented before cell phones were invented, why aren't there any cars or guns? Or who cares, they'd ruin the anime anyways XD

14.When Sakura was in the Hidden Village of Tea and she was shopping, she saw keychains that looked exactly like Pakkun, Tonton, Gamabunta and Akamaru yet she didn't look surprised, she only commented that they were expensive.

15. In the Japanese version (original) Naruto's name is pronounced Na-ru-to, in the English version Naruto's name is pronounced Nar-u-to, isn't that a bit weird?

16.In the Japanese version (original) Konohamaru's name was pronounced KonohaMAru with the accent on the MA, in the English version (dubbed) Konohamaru's name was pronounced KonoHAmaru with the accent on the HA, isn't that a bit weird, too?

17.In the episode when Chouji almost dies and reads the words on the trees that the rest of the rescue team wrote he said "Hurry up and come" was Naruto and "We're all waiting" was Kiba, I don't think Naruto and Kiba are too different, how does he know?

18.(This one's a bit hard to understand) Ino likes Sasuke and Hinata likes Naruto, Ino and Naruto have blonde hair, Sasuke and Hinata have black/blue hair, if you switch the couples around it's colour coordinated.XD

19.Neji's the guy, Hinata's the girl……but Neji's got waaaayyyyy longer hair than her. (In Shippuuden, they're equal)

20. Recipe for a love triangle: First, get Team 7, then you notice that Naruto likes Sakura who likes Sasuke who likes Naruto (?)

21. Recipe for a love circle: Hinata likes Naruto who likes Sakura who likes Sasuke who likes Naruto(?).

22. Naruto's got the Kyuubi, Kiba has Akamaru, so shouldn't Naruto be more fox-like/dog-like? But in Shikamaru's rescue team, why was Kiba the only one that could smell blood and enemies?

23. Sasuke has purple lipstick in his second stage.XP

24. (Only for people that watch Bleach or know what's Bleach) If you scramble Neji's name, it fit's into Renji.XD

25. (Spoilers for Shippuuden) Does anyone find it a bit awkward that Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten are 15 and they still show up for every mission??? I mean…don't they have their periods??

26. (Spoilers for Shippuuden) Before the time-skip, Temari was 15, after the time-skip shouldn't she be 18 and in college or university?(If there IS a college or university)

27.Ino is anorexic and Chouji is obese, that's why Shikamaru's the leader.X3

28. (Spoilers for Shippuuden) Deidara looks like Ino Yeah-manaka!XDDD

29. Kabuto is the name of a pokemon.

30. Does anyone notice that of all Konoha, Chouji has a pair of upside-down underwear with a metal plate on it as a headband? (No offense to Chouji fans)

31. We see Sakura and Ino do all sorts of things with their hair, in episode 3 Sakura was trying to make it look cute, in the Forest of Death Ino untied it to make it look attractive for Neji and later Sakura cut it, in the Chuunin Preliminaries Ino cut it and later put it into a bun. We never, ever see Tenten or Temari do anything with their hair.

32.Itachi means weasel or skunk.XDDD

33. Every sensei has lips (even Baki), except Kakashi, but we're not too sure of that.

34. Kisame's the name of that shark guy from the Akatsuki, right? Kisama means "damn you".XD

35. In episode 109, you get a quick glance of Sasuke's one-room house, it has a bed, a chair and a coffee table. A COFFEE TABLE!!!XDDD

36. (Only for people that watch Yu-Gi-Oh or people that know what it is) Kiba's name is very close to Kaiba's name, isn't it?

37. (Only for people that watch Dragonball/ Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT or people that know what they are)In the Chuunin Preliminaries, when Lee was doing the Lotus Jutsu, he had fire blazing all around him, his hair was straight up and the ground below him was thrashing up---remind you of when Goku turns into a Super Saiyan?

38. If the Chuunin exams were so full of excitement, wouldn't the Jounin exams be even more exciting? Too bad there was a time skip.X3

39. It's weird how Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji and Hinata have/had parents that are/were shinobis, Sakura's parents aren't shinobis (After the Forest of Death, her mom calls her to wake up), Tenten doesn't have parents and we don't even know if Lee has parents (Though if he did, his dad would be mighty angry at Gai!XD)

40. (Only for people that watch Pokemon or people that know what it is) It's a tad bit weird that Tayuya and Sakon/Ukon look like Jessie and James in Team Rocket from Pokemon.

41. (Spoilers for Shippuuden) Shino sleeps with his sunglasses (The mission with Team 8 and Naruto), and he never takes them off but he must've taken them off at least once in his lifetime because after the time-skip he's wearing a different pair of sunglasses which meant that he must've TAKEN THE OLD ONES OFF to put the new ones on!!

42. Orochimaru looks like Michael Jackson and Kabuto looks like Harry Potter.XD

43. In the mission to the Village of Mist, Sasuke was eating such much he barfed, in the Mission to the Village of Tea he ran from the restaurant before the food was even served!!XD

44. So many guys seem to have an interest in make-up!! Kankuro puts purple make-up all over his face (For no reason and he looks ugly XD), Kiba put's make-up on his face (Which doesn't look too bad…Triangle power!!!XD), Chouji put's make-up on his face (Swirls WTF), Sakon/Ukon wears GREEN lipstick (Ew…), Sasuke at Stage Two wears purple lipstick (Orochimaru's really done it!!XD) and Gaara looks like he's wearing eyeliner.

45. Kakashi, Kabuto, Sakon, Ukon and Kimimaro all have grey hair AND K's in their names!XP

46. Asuma's chain smoker yet we never see him cough, Hayate always coughed yet we never saw him smoke.

47. In the episode where Naruto and Neji fight in the Chuunin Finals, in the flashback, we saw the Hyuuga family, nobody looked out-of-the-family which meant the Hyuugas married each other, which also means that Neji and Hinata are going to have to be forced to marry each other.

48. If Shikamaru's so lazy, why does he bother to tie up his hair in a spiky ponytail every morning?

49. On episode 21 or 22 we saw Sakura with curlers in her hair, though her hair isn't curly, what's up with that?

50. (Only for people that watch Bleach or know what it is) Hinata looks a bit like Rukia, doesn't she? But doesn't quite act like her XD


End file.
